GREAT! What now?
by Marrei
Summary: determined to help her friends on the battlefeild, Naru takes a shortcut through an unknown dense forest. best be known to her that the Sage of the six paths set up security seals there. naru activates one of them and her&Kumara are sent into the past. how will Naru and Kumara change the ninja world? was this all apart of the prophecy! FemNaru timetravel.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Naruto. If I did it wouldn't be as great as it is today. :P**

* * *

_A young 17 year old, Naru Uzumaki-Namikaze, was currently training with Kumara in her mindscape on Turtle Island while the bloodshed of the fourth great shinobi war was happening miles away from her current position. What she didn't know was that on that very day her life would change completely, before she could help her comrades out on the battle field against the legendary Madara Uchiha, with his Zetsu army and Kabuto's reincarnated army of the greatest of shinobi to walk the Earth._

* * *

A yellow flash could be seen as Naru Uzumaki-Namikaze was running at full speed to help her fellow comrades finish the war, and try to bring peace to the world like her Master, Jiraiya, and sibling student Nagato seeked. Naru decided to cut through the forest in hopes of reaching the battle field faster. But she soon realized how big of a mistake it was to travel in an unfamiliar forest and to top it off, the forest was dense with foliage, but she pummeled forward not wanting to turn around and waste more time.

With the Kyuubi's chakra mode, her senses became heightened and could feel the malice radiating of the enemies which made it easier for her to pinpoint where she needed to go. The further she ventured into the forest the more restless Kumara was; and immediately Naru became to worry for her new friend and asked to see if he was alright.

"Yo Fuzz ball, what's wrong? I can feel your chakra becoming restless within the seal."

"**Kit...This forest, be careful."**

"What?! Why?" Naru was becoming more annoyed with his cryptic messages. They made her think too much.

**"Just watch where you step." **

"BAKA FOX Just tell me alreeaady" she whined. A tick mark formed on top of the fox's head, he hated it when the stupid flesh bag acted like this.

**" "**

**"**BAKA FOX, ERO KITSUNE, KURAMA-JIJI ASDFGHJKL!" The fox's eye started to twitch furiously. If there was one thing his holder knew what to do, it was to annoy the hell out of people, but Naru's next comment made the Kyuubi no Kitsune snap at his new found partner. "Tch, some demon king you are."

**" "**

" "

**"YOU INSOLENT BRAT. HOW DARE YOU CALL ME, THE KYUUBI NO YOKO STUPID. MORE SO A PERVERT AND OLD."**

**"**Are you serious...?" Naru started grinning; oh she was going to enjoy putting the demon fox in his place. "You, the so-called demon king got sealed into me by my parents, you're like hundreds of years old and don't think that I don't know about you fantasizing about a certain two-tailed cat." _oh this is goood. Take that you stupid fox._

**"Waa-atch your-r mo-outh kit; and watch where you're going. You've got to take this war seriously."**

"Ohoho, no denial...Wait! You stupid fox, of COURSE I'm taking this seriously. Tsk. Tell me what's wrong before I-I do this!" Naru started projecting various positions of the demon fox and cat doing the nasty deed in human form. _Looks like all those books ero-sennin made me read were totally worth it. _Kumara couldn't block out all the images his holder were throwing at him, which led him flying backward with a massive nose bleed. _Ouch, note to self: No more pervy thoughts about demons. _Kumara got back on his feet and couldn't stop his nose from running with red liquid. Boy, was he embarrassed; more so when his fur became more red than usual. If that was even possible.

"**STOP IT YOU GAKI! I'll spill. GRRRR, STOP IT ALREADY!" **Naru gave the Fox one last _intimate_ image before she stopped harassing the pleading Fox. _Well looky here, the demon king surrendering. Oh I'm soo using this as blackmail after I defeat Mada-teme._

"**Listen kit, I haven't been in this forest since the Old Man died. No-one has. This is where my brothers and sisters were created. Knowing the Old Man he would've set up seals to protect our place of birth. Just watch were you step, I don't know what the seals do."**

"Ohh, the big bad Fox cares…" Naru had fake anime tears stream down her face making Kumara Shake with furry. "…sniff…I didn't know th-aat yoo-u could b-ee soo…" Kumara suddenly felt a shift in the air; he felt that something bad was going to happen.

"**KIT WATCH OUT!"**

Before Naru could notice, both of their chakra had activated an ancient seal on the forest floor. She raised her arms as a bright white flash consumed her vision and felt her body being sucked & ripped apart.

"**KIT HOLD ON!" **Kumara tried his best to push his chakra out keep his host's body in one piece, as the both of them were warped through the seal. Naru's screams were deafening as her body felt like it was being ripped limb by limb; then being reattached then ripped off once again. She had never felt so much pain in her life. Not even with the beatings on her birthdays. The pain soon became too much for her to handle before she passed out. **"YOU BETTER STAY ALIVE!"**

* * *

Naru felt something wet nudge at her cheek and tried to push it away, but failed miserably as her arms felt like they were on fire. She kept feeling the wetness nudge at her, then finally the prodding stopped. She felt relief as it stopped but felt she was forgetting something. "**KIT GET UP, I KNOW YOUR AWAKE!"** _arrg stupid Fox what does he want. _She tried to pry her eyes open but quickly closed them as the light was too strong for her to handle right now. "Argg, Kumara what happened?" she asked hoarsely. She was still lying on the on the ground when she felt something furry jump on top of her knocking the wind out of her.

"**Kit get up…NOW." **The Fox demanded. Naru's body suddenly jolted up straight; ignoring the protesting of her muscles and pushed the being of her stomach and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL KUMARA! YOU JUST CAN'T JUMP ON ME AND DEMAND SHIT, YOU SHITTY FOX!" Naru was both shocked and surprised to see the being that she pushed of her was a Tiger sized fox. The fox had orangey red fur and nine flowing tails swishing behind it. "Kyuubi? Is that yo-ou?"

The Kyuubi rolled it's slit eyes and said, "**Who'd ya think kit…"** before Naru could open her mouth, Kumara wrapped a tail around her mouth and another around her body; and then gently lifted her till she was lying on top of him. _Soft._ **"Kit I need you to shut up for now while I explain what happened." **Naru just held on tight and rested her head on his fur. **"The seal is still in place, how I got out? The seal changed a bit so I can take on a physical form, I can also return to the seal when I feel like it, or if you want it."** Naru just listened quietly as the fox continued. **"Kit…That seal we activated, I believe the Old Man's seal placed us back in time. How far back we are? I don't have a clue. But remember Kit we're no longer in our timeline, there's no fourth war here. So you need to watch what you say. Depending how far we are, your friends are most likely not born. We have to find a way back to our time, before you screw up the timeline and end up destroying the future…" **Naru grunted, too tired and sore to argue; but she knew he was right. Though she was curious to where they were. _Maybe I have a chance to save my precious people now. Maybe. _**"But…Kit, I can feel a small presence of my chakra a few miles from here. This could either mean that I have already been sealed and we are in the time of my first host, your great Aunt, Mito Uzumaki; or your mother, Kushina Uzumaki. I doubt we are in the time of your reign, otherwise we wouldn't exist. I need you to rest your body so we can find your Aunt or mother to see if they can teach you in seals and hopefully develop a seal to return to our time before shit happens.**

Naru nodded and swiftly fell asleep while Kumara stayed up for a few minutes to summon some foxes to keep watch over the two while they rested.

* * *

It had been over a week since Naru and Kumara travelled to the past. They were still unsure of what year they were in but travelled toward Konoha in hopes of finding her family. Of course Kumara told her not to reveal that they came from the future and that he was the Kyuubi, so he was stuck with her calling all sorts of names that would make the other demons howl with laughter that their King was being treated like that. Naru still wore her orange & black jumpsuit and hid her headband given to her by Iruka-Sensei in a marked hollowed out tree near the river that led all through the land of Fire. Kumara on the other hand retracted his eight other tails and shrunk down to the size Akamaru used to be in the rookie days and rested on top of Naru's head. Kumara had given her the Foxes contract since she no longer held the toads and started practicing and meeting the members of the Fox clan. Naru was the first human summoner for the Foxes, which made the clan yip with excitement as their leader had chosen a worthy holder of their contract. They were about a 6 hours walk from Konohagakure when they both smelt the familiar metallic blood lofting through the air (Kumara heightened Naru's senses when she signed the contract, so it's like a fox). Naru and Kumara rushed towards the blood when they heard a child screaming.

* * *

Three 12 year olds, freshly graduated Genins witnessed the death other their Jonin instructor that sacrificed his life to protect his team. The ninjas that murdered their sensei were a 4-man Chunin and Jonin team sent from Iwa to assassinate the Shodai Hokage's Grandson while he was out of the village doing missions.

Nawaki Senju had short light-brown hair, green-grey eyes and distinct blushes on his cheeks. He wore dark teal poncho top and light green pants. He was also wearing the First Hokage's necklace which he wore around his neck, gifted to him by his older sister Tsunade. The other male on the team was Shimon Seimei. He had long brown hair that reached his shoulder blades and had parted bangs that went to the ends of his ears and green murky eyes. He wore a black sleeve-less hoodie, and dark blue pants. The female of team had long purple hair with a light blue streak on her right and had dark grey eyes. She wore a brown tank top and a burnt orange apron over black tights. She was called Momoka Haruka.

Nawaki was shot out of his funk as he heard his only female team-mate scream in horror. The Iwa team were charging at the stunned Genin and were about to slice them in half when Nawaki saw two orange red blurs appear in front of his team. He spotted the orange blur kick one of the chunin in the chin and watched as he flew back and landed on his partner. Curses of murder could be heard as the Iwa Shinobi charged at a now revealed blonde teenage girl wearing what looked to be an orange jumpsuit and a now horse sized, dark orange blood red fox. Nawaki and his team gathered together and watched as the petit little girl and her partner take out highly trained ninjas.

Naru and Kumara charged at the Iwa shinobi as soon as the kids moved away. Naru took on two of the Chunin while Kumara handled the Chunin and Jonin ninjas. Naru leapt out of the way as a large man with a fat warty nose sliced at her with a kunai, she was thinking about how sloppy his form was that even a 12 year old Sakura could take him out. Naru got sick of being on the defense and brought out a kunai in both hands in reverse grip and lunged at the tubby man. Naru ran past him and kneeled back facing him and slashed harshly at his gut making him curse out in pain and flipped her foot around to catch his partner of guard and landed a solid kick to the jaw throwing him upwards. She then leapt into the air and gave a chakra enhanced round-house kick to the skull killing the skinny man instantly. The man fell towards the Earth and left a 2 meter crater, shattering most of his bones. She glance over at Kumara and noticed he just finished off the jonin ninja.

Kumara charged straight ahead towards the chunin and side-stepped his attack and thrust his glowing tail into the back of the ninja straight into his heart killing him instantly. He really hated it when his fur got dirtied, especially by worthless flesh-bags like these ninjas. The jonin stared in shock and horror as he watched his team die at the hands of a small blonde girl and a bloody fox. He tried his best to turn and run when he notice the growl and snarl emitted from the fox, but it was too late as Kumara lunged and bit down hard on his neck, snapping it in the process. Kumara was glad that the vermin didn't scream, it annoyed the heck out of him, unless it was Matatabi screaming his name underneath him. _**Fufufu, one day…one day.**_ Kumara looked over to his host and noticed the kick she gave to the Iwa shinobi. _**Man kit, you weren't even going full out.**_

Kumara walked over to the bodies and burnt them into a crisp after cleaning them of their goods and handed their mission scroll to Naru. Naru took the scroll and walked over to the Genin to see if they were okay.

Nawaki saw that the blonde was heading over toward him and his team and slowly pulled out a kunai to try to protect his team. Naru spotted this and raised her hands to show she means no harm and said, "Clam down kid we just saved your lives…" she glanced over to what she hoped was their Sensei and continued on calmly, "How are you guys handling what you saw" when they didn't reply she walked till she was in front of them and knelt. "Hi, my name is Naru and that Fuzz-ball over there is Kumara. We don't mean to harm you. Are you okay?" She gave them a gentile smile and noticed the gash on the girl's arm and started making a fuss over it, getting out her medical kit to work on her wound. If there was one thing baa-chan made Naru learn, it was to be able to patch herself up when she had too…and to also calm baa-chan fussing over her.

Nawaki and his friends watch stunned as the now introduced Naru, who was once destroying the Iwa shinobi so easily minutes ago, turn into a kind and fussy mother-hen. Momoka didn't pull away as Naru tended to her wounds. She gave her friends a look and all nodded at each other. Momoka giggled, which caught the attention of Naru who then blushed lightly and rubbed the back of her head. "I'm Momoka Haruka and these are my team mates, the one in the poncho is Nawaki Senju and the hoodie is Shimon Seimei." Kumara had finish sealing their Sensei into a scroll and gave it to the Genin team, who nodded in thanks.

_**Kit, isn't that your Hokage's little brother?**_

_Yeah it is, he's even wearing the necklace…but I thought he died…SHIT. I think this is the mission he was supposed to die on. Crap Kumara, what now?_

_***sigh* can't change things now, and I doubt you'd let me kill him. Just go with it. We can deal with things later I'm tired. At least we know what time we're in.**_

With their mental conversation over, Kumara shrunk back down and leapt back onto Naru's head. "I see you're from Konohagakure, I was heading their myself, I suggest that we go together. Who knows if you little kiddie will get attacked again" she chuckled.

Nawaki was the first to speak up, "HEY LADY, we're not kids, we are ninjas. We can protect ourselves…but why should we trust you? Just because you saved us!"

"**Listen Gaki, you and your flesh-bags were frozen when you saw the enemy approach & kill your Sensei, and we could EASILY kill you if we wanted to als…"**

"Kumara Shut it or you'll _walk._" Naru stated. Kumara muttered something about blonde brats and stupid hosts but kept his mouth shut afterwards not wanting to leave his host's soft hair and walk to Konoha. "Sorry about him Senju-san, but he does have a point. You can either come along with me or walk by yourselves." With that Naru tossed him the mission scroll from Iwa and turned to leave. Nawaki's eyes widened as he read through the scroll and called out to the fox lady.

"WAIT!" he motioned for his comrades to follow and continue their journey home with Naru. "Hey, Lady..."

"Naru"

"Umm, Naru-san. Did you know about those ninja." He questioned.

"It's quiet obvious with your name brat…" _hmpf _"But seriously I don't think that brats like yourselves should be taking on C-rank missions already. Y'all look like you came straight from the academy…hmm; at least tell me you know how to do the basic 3."

Shimon was the one to speak up, "Of course we know sheesh, and stop calling us brats. You don't look _that _much older than us." Naru bonked him on the head and said, "Brat I'm 17. _Huff._ Look since your sensei _departed_ I'll train you chibis (squirts) till we reach the village.

"Ano, Naru-san, why would you train us?" Momoka replied.

"*sigh* it's so I don't have worry about your asses if we get caught fighting the enemy. Alright diamond formation. Momo-chan up front, Shimon to the left and Senju on the right. I'll be at the rear watching your progress."

"**Alright flesh-bags, as much as I could less about your lives, I refuse to be in the presence of weaklings. So listen up brats." **Naru rolled her eyes at her partner's antics but let him continue. It was better than teaching them by herself. ** "You are all to go through the 12 hand signs in the basic order as fast as you can, to improve on your time in weaving them. Even the smallest millisecond can save your ass. If you make a mistake you are all to shift places in a clock-wise direction. I'll throw small fire balls at you if you cheat. Also keep your senses on alert in-case of an attack. Now, START" **He barked. As soon as the last word left his mouth the genin jumped into formation and started their training with their new sensei.

**(6 hours later. 1:45pm)**

As the group slowly approached the gates of Konohagakure, Naru and (little bit) Kumara were proud at the Genins improvement. Although their clothes were slightly brunt because they didn't believe Kumara's word and soon discovered that he was one sadist of a sensei, while Naru just laughed at their misfortune. The genin team enjoyed learning under the two; it was the most they have improved since graduating from the academy 2 months ago. Naru had also taught them the importance of teamwork and how that those that break the rules are scum, but those that abandon their friends are worse than scum and also about taking lives. How ending one life could save a hundred, this lifted their spirits and continued on training.

When they reached the gate, Naru & Kumara were surprised to see the Shodai and Nidaime waiting at the gate. _**"Kit just stay calm, we'll figure out a way to see your Aunt considering those two morons are still young & alive. I suggest that you tell them the truth, only slightly altered since you can't lie for shit" **_Naru frowned but nodded to Kumara's plan. Nawaki had run up his grandfather and tackled him into a hug and started talking to him about what happened on his first C-rank mission and how Naru & Kumara saved them from the Iwa shinobi. Momoka and Shimon reported to the Nidaime and handed him the scroll of their deceased sensei & the scroll from the Iwa ninja.

Naru just stood uncomfortably behind the group, until she tensed slightly under the Nidaime's gaze. _For Kami's sake, does he HAVE to look over here? He looks fuckin' constipated. _Kumara smirked at her comment but could feel her getting more annoyed underneath him. That was until what they noticed next left them gaping and wide-eyed; the Shodai slapped his brother upside the head and told him, "Have some manners brother, you know staring is rude…even if she is pretty." Naru then started to blush at the complement and Tobirama glare back at his older brother. Before he could open his mouth to reprimand his brother, Nawaki added, "Yeah Granduncle, she saved us and even helped train us on the way back home…Even if she is a Pretty fox lady, stop staring at her. You might scare off our new sensei." Kumara was annoyed that he wasn't even acknowledged for helping out and started openly sulking, **"You brats didn't even thank me **_**huff**_** I helped as well…"** he then went on to mumble about unappreciative brats and dumb flesh-bags, which made Naru giggle at the demon Lord and decided to tease him about it.

"Oh what's this, the Great Kumara-sama is-s, what's that…OH MY… NAHH, the Great Kumara-sama doesn't sulk. Does he?" this ended up with the 3 genin laughing on the floor and Naru crying fake anime tears about how her great leader lied to her. The Hokages both sweat dropped at her actions and just watched as the fox that was on top of her head hop off and flicked his tail so Naru fell over and began jumping on the Genins; making them laugh harder and pleaded for 'The Great kumara-Sama' to stop. Naru got over her laughing fit and picked up Kumara from on top of the Genins and apologised, "Gomen, I just had to do that. Not every day you see Kumara sulk." She scratched the back of her sheepishly.

* * *

With that done, the genin went of home and left Naru & Kumara alone with the Senju brothers. Before Naru could speak, Hashirama placed his hand on her shoulder and shunshined them to the Hokages office.

As soon as she got her balance she felt a blade at her throat, which she realized it was the Raijin and two deadly gazes from the Hokages. Kumara started growling but Naru stopped him saying, "Kumara, stop. Go back…NOW!' with that said Kumara disappeared in a puff of chakra smoke and returned to her mind-scape. _**I hope you know what you're doing kit. **__'So do I Fuzz-ball, so do I.'_

"Now tell Naru-san, what your intentions in this village? Don't think just because you saved my Grandson that you can freely walk into Konoha." The Shodai firmly stated. With the blade at her throat she didn't even want to attempt to try and lie.

"I'll tell you my reasons Hokage-sama if your _brother_ removes his sword, I have rather bad memories with sharp objects…You have my word Hokage-sama, if I lie or make an attempt to hurt you or this village, I will pass willingly." The Shodai could see no hint of a lie and signaled for his brother to stand down. Tobirama was cautious at first, but didn't want to humiliate himself in front of a stranger once again. Though he did keep a steady hand on the hilt of his sword. Naru cleared her throat and said, "As for my intentions Hokage-sama, I wish to join your village."

"Oh and why should we allow you to be a shinobi for Konoha?" Tobirama replied

Naru scoffed at the Nidaime, making him annoyed, before facing the Shodai and told him of her life. She explained to them that her parents died just hours after her birth protecting her and how the village she lived in scorned her for their deaths. She told them of every action the villagers did to her for all the years she lived there; the people who treated her as a normal person. One of her nindo to become strong to protect those precious to her and that she found her godfather at the age of 13; where he took her out of the village and started training her for 3 years in the art of the shinobi; how he died and all those precious to her were gone. "Now I wish to aid a country whose beliefs were pure, and that is how I came across Konohagakure. I wish to teach the next generation into bring true peace to the Elemental countries, but most of all I'd like to raise a family somewhere friendly and safe."

During Naru's speech, the Shodai & Nidaime knew she wasn't lying and only felt sorrow for her past life and the love she emitted when she talked about those precious to her. When Hashirama heard that she wanted to bring peace and raise a family, he couldn't help but smile at her dreams, while Tobirama stared in awe, not that he would show it, how a 17 year old managed to stay sane in her village and still had a pure heart. The brothers looked at each other, and then nodded in agreement.

"Naru-san, I traced no hint of false comment and welcome you to the village, but before we can fully trust you in becoming a shinobi for our village, we will have you under 24/7 watch for a month. Is that clear, if we see you as an enemy we will execute you." The Shodai stated

Naru bowed and said, "Thank you, Hokage-sama." It felt weird for her to bow to someone, she had never done it that much. When she raised her head she gave the Shodai a foxy smile bringing brightness to the room. _Oh this will be interesting. I wonder how Tobi-kun thinks about it. Hmm maybe I should…maybe._

"Tobirama show Naru-san to the Senju lodge by the forest edge. You can reside there for now Naru-san, till you have enough ryo to afford your own place."

"Thanks Hokage-sama…but please just call me Naru, I don't like formalities. They just sound weird." She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly; and then the Hokage barked out laughing.

"Then just call me Hashirama, I don't like formalities either, they make me sound _old_." Naru giggled at his personality change but they shook hands sealing the deal. Tobirama just shook his head and replied, "Well get used to it brother, you are the Hokage. You should really start acting your age dear brother." Hashirama's suddenly became depressed as his brother scolded him and decided to do some paperwork. Oh the glory of _paperwork._ Naru's giggling soon turned into her cherry laughter and exited the Hokage's office with the Nidaime.

* * *

Tobirama led Naru half-way through the village before he decided to speak to her but was silence when she raised her hand and summoned Kumara back. Kumara then went back to his usual place on top of Naru slightly glaring at Tobirama and him returning it back. She was oblivious to the stare down but heard Tobirama say, "I don't fully trust you yet Naru-san, hopefully during your watch it will change" Naru rolled her eyes at him and replied, "Call me Naru, Senju-san" though she didn't want to offend him by calling him by his first name already, they had just meet a couple of hours ago. He nodded and carried on walking towards their destination.

_Damn who would of thought that the Nidaime would have a bigger stick up his ass than Neji and his stupid fate. _Kumara smirked at this and replied. _**Maybe he needs the shit beaten out of him like that Hyuuga boy. **__BAKA FOX, I might not be smart but even I know I can't take him on. __**Tsk, then during this month we should start training harder…maybe let those little flesh-bags join too. **__Oh? Does Kumara-sama like those flesh-bags more than his little kit? Yo-our so mean. __**Oh shut it kit…were here.**_

Naru cut of her connection with the Kyuubi and saw that she stood in front of a small homey cottage with a colourful flower garden lined against the front walls; a bench that can sit two placed in front of them. It was fenced off with a small white picket fence and she could see a small training ground to the rear. To top it off was the background drop of a lush forest that connected with the gounds. _I've never seen this house before, maybe it got destroyed when you were forced to attack the village. __**Your probably right kit.**_

Tobirama faced Naru and witnessed her awe-stuck face; and smirked mentally then said with pride, "My brother and I built this when we first started construction of the village. I take it you like what you see?"

"It's beautiful, thank you Senju-san."

"Apologies Naru, but I never caught your last name."

Naru shook her head and said; "I never gave it; and don't intend to till I can also trust you and your brother." He sighed and knew from her tone that she wouldn't give it to him and he didn't want to threaten the young girl either. He had only known her for a couple of hours but felt compelled to protect her of the sorts. So he nodded once and handed her they key to the cottage and left her to explore the contents inside, but as soon as she opened the door she walked straight into a bedroom and threw herself at the bed, thanking Kami for the invention of a bed and promptly fell asleep.

Kumara had leapt off her head and settled at the foot of the bed to slowly drift off to sleep. _**Sleep well kit, we have a lot to do.**_

* * *

**And that's a wrap for my first time-travel chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it and continue to read further.**

**This story will NOT follow the Naruto timeline, with who died and what not. That's the joys of time-travel stories and Fan-fiction.**

**Don't forget to review, so I can improve with the story. Till Next time. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**To my awesome readers. Just reminding ya'll that this time-travel fiction DOES NOT follow the Naruto time-line, but I hope you guys enjoy this story. :D ahhh, the joys of fanfiction and time-travel. So many ideas. Eeeep. :P**_

**XXXX**

"**Oi kit…"** Naru was sleeping like a pig in mud. Her hair became loose during the night and was now reaching the middle of her back. Her top half of her jumpsuit was ridding up, almost enough for Kyuubi to see the bindings on her chest. They were as big as Hinatas' and got annoyed when they got in her way. Her pants were disheveled and screamed to be burned. NOW! Her hair was entangled around her small face with a bit of drool trailing down her side. Kyuubi rolled his eyes at the site. Normally one would be horrified at seeing such a young lady like this. A beautiful one at that too, but since he has been with her all her life, it became a normal occurrence to see his container sleep like this. _**No wonder you're single.**_

It was 11:47am. Kurama had been trying to wake up Naru since 7:30, but to his prevail, she didn't budge. _**Damn kit. Your sleeping is just as bad as a Nara. **_Kurama was at his last straw at waking her up; and was about to bite the teen before he felt 5 familiar chakra signatures approaching the cottage. **"Grrr. Damn it Naru! When I get back, I'm going to shove a Hyuuga stick so far up your ass…Grrrrr!"**

Kurama then proceeded to jump off the bed and cover up Naru in a blanket before closing the door quietly…_**oh whom I kidding…**_he slammed the door and walked towards the front door when he heard the knocking. The dark orange fox grew to the size of a tiger, and then opened the door to reveal a family of Senju. The Shodai Hokage, Hashirama Senju by his wife Mito Uzumaki-Senju. The Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju and the two grandchildren, Tsunade & Nawaki Senju. _**Who would've thought the old hag of a Hokage had big knockers at this age…hmm; then again there is Naru and the Hyuuga girl. **_Kurama gave a quick snarl at his former container before saying, **"Afternoon fleshbags. What do you want?" **Or should I say demanded.

**XXXX**

Hashirama was having a terrible morning so far, he woke up stiff and exhausted from doing so much paperwork last-night. He was then reprimanded by his younger brother for being late to work, to do even MORE paperwork. Oh the _glory_ of being a Kage. He had been at it since 6 in the morning and it was now nearing 11:15, when the most frightening thing to all Kage came strolling through his office. His brother Tobirama along with his assistant brought in fresh stacks of paper. He had not felt so defeated in his entire life. It was even 10 times as worse fighting with Madara, his best friend, at the 'Final Valley'. The Shodai finally had enough and started crying anime tears while banging his head on his desk; crying out, "Kami-sama hates me"…"Why me?" Tobirama watched on and sweat-dropped at his brothers' actions, when suddenly a blue & brown blur entered the office and tackled the Shodai in a loving hug.

"Oji-san. Oji-san!" Nawaki shouted. "Can we please go see the pretty Fox Lady? Please. Please. Please. PRETTY PLEASE!" he then activated the puppy-eye jutsu that Naru had taught him and his team-mates the previous morning.

Before either Hokage could answer, they heard a familiar voice, "Otouto, give grandfather some room to breathe." Scolded a young Tsunade, who soon after followed Nawaki into the Hokage's office. But she herself was curious and also wanted to see the 'Fox Lady' that had saved her otouto's life and thank her personally. Nawaki had told her how a pretty lady & her fox came out of nowhere and saved the team and him, then taught them in the absence of their _deceased_ sensei. Tsunade was first surprised at the state her brother returned in. he was covered in sweat and had small burn marks on his body. His clothes were also ruined. They were burnt, ripped and blackened considerably. Way beyond reviving, so she threw then out. People were usually hesitant to teach the Hokage's Grandchild, in case he was hurt and lost their line into the Hokage's good books. It was either a good thing or just pure luck, that her own sensei treats her like her other team-mates.

Tsunade was then followed in by their Grandmother, Mito Uzumaki-Senju. She chuckled at her grandchildren's antics; and then kissed her husbands' cheek and nodded towards her brother-in-law, who in-turn nodded back. She had felt the foreign chakra in the village yesterday and it felt strangely familiar, so she herself wanted to meet the young lady. Of course along with Tsunade had heard the story from the youngest Senju and asked for her husband's thoughts on the girl and in reply she received, _she has one of the strongest will I have ever seen in a person and has been down many rough roads for her age, but has pulled through standing strong and positive. I see such greatness in the young girl and wish to aid her in her dream for peace. *chuckle* brother says she is almost a female version of myself, and I agree myself, but she is also her own person and I chose to believe in her. But my only wish would be that she never lived her life in such a scornful village and hopefully find love one day. _Her husband had never given out such praise or praises before and she became more curious to meet the young girl even more. Hopefully they all could meet her today.

**XXXX**

Hashirama couldn't be more thankful to his family interrupting his work and had agreed to visit Naru. Tobirama tagged along to make sure his brother didn't run off afterwards to leave him doing the work in his stead, but he was also wanting to meet the small blonde again. Not that he'll tell anyone.

The Senju group was slowly approaching the house at a leisurely pace, thanks to the Shodai not wanting to go back to work, when they heard a low growl coming from the cottage. They continued on when Nawaki reminded them that it was Naru's fox summon, or should he say 'Kurama-sama' making the noise. When they reached the door Nawaki immediately knocked on the door and was soon greeted by a large orangey- red fox.

"**Afternoon fleshbags. What do you want?"**

**XXXX**

Much to Naru's displeasure she awoke when she heard Kurama mention a stick, an ass followed closely by a growl. The she heard the damn fox slam the door, fully waking her up and soon found out why Kurama left. She could sense a few people coming towards the cottage. _Shit, Kurama, why didn't you wake me. Shitty fox. __**Grrr shut it kit. I've been trying to wake you since the sun rose. Get your hair-less monkey ass cleaned, the Senju family is going to arrive soon. **__Hehe no hard feelings. __**You better clean your ass quick before I BITE said ASS. **__Hai Kurama-sama._

Naru dashed out of the bed and headed towards the shower and cleaned herself while mumbling about shitty foxes. She then jumped out of the shower in record time and dried her hair and body; and then walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, _shit. I can't wear these clothes again. Huff. I hope they don't mind me borrowing some clothes. _With that last though Naru rummaged through the dresser near the door and plucked out a pair of grey sweatpants along with a white t-shirt several sizes too big for her.

**XXXX**

Kurama started to grin at the reaction of the family before him, except Nawaki, who just grinned back and shouted a warm, "Hey Kurama-sensei, where here to see you and the Fox Lady. Where is she?"

Kurama let them into the cottage and led them into the small cozy lounge area; and then went along loud enough so Naru could hear, **"oh her, well she's just drooling in the other room, snoring like a behemoth." **He ginned wildly when he heard crashing followed by some cursing and before the people in the lounge knew it, they were greeted by a young teenager with flowing blonde hair that reached the middle of her back with bangs that framed her small heart-shaped face and had evenly tanned skinned. She was wearing grey sweats with a large white shirt that everyone in the Senju family noticed was Tobirama's. But even under the baggy clothes, they all knew she was well toned and had great _assets_. She had 3 whisker marks on each cheek, which made her look even more erotic and had beautiful, clear cerulean eyes that could rival the ocean.

Naru had marched into the room forgetting about the guests, her face as red as a tomato and yelled. "KURAMA YOU SHITTY FOX. I WAS **NOT** SNORING"

He raised a foxy eye-brow at her and replied, **"Oh, no denial of drooling. Hmmm."**

"I WAS HAVING A GOOD DREAM. YOU BAKA-ERO KITSUNE" Kurama let out a low growl, he hated being called stupid AND a pervert. And quickly lost his leverage against his container.

"**JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE SPEAKING TO? YOU HAIR-LESS MONKEY. YOU DARE CALL ME, THE BOSS SUMMONS **_**AND**_** CLAN HEAD OF THE FOXES AN IDIOT AS WELL AS A PERVERT!"**

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU _ARE_ ONE YOU SHITTY FOX! ENJOY YOUR NOSEBLEED YOU ASSH…" Naru and Kurama suddenly stopped when Naru felt 2 people hug her and rub their cheeks against the both of hers. Her eyes widened when she realized it was the Shodai Hokage and Tsunade. _Baa-chan…Shit I forgot they were here._

"Eeep, Grandfather she's soo cute, even when she's angry."

"I agree Tsuna-chan, I didn't realize this yesterday. We must keep her. Ne?"

Before the two could continue their plans, they both heard Mito giggle at them and say, "I believe the two of you should let the young girl go before she dies of embarrassment…or lack of oxygen." Nawaki was on the verge of fainting when he saw Naru again while Tobirama had to force down a blush and keep his face neutral. She was indeed beautiful. The two Senju were unwilling to let go before they noticed that Naru was turning slightly blue and released her. Kurama just smirked at her misfortune and wrapped his tail around her to place her on the couch beside her great Aunt.

When Naru gained her bearings she was welcomed with a warm smile from her Great Aunt and smiled back.

"Now I believe introductions are in order." Mito said warmly. "My name is Mito Uzumaki-Senju, wife of the Shodai Hokage. I thank you for saving my Grandson the previous morning." Naru nodded in acknowledgement towards her Great Aunt.

Tsunade went next. "Hiya, My name's Tsunade Senju. Granddaughter of the Shodai Hokage & Mito Uzumaki-Senju and Grandniece of the Nidaime Hokage. Older sister to Nawaki. I'm 15 years old"

Then Nawaki. "Hey Sensei. You already know my name, *shrug* but just to remind you, the name's Nawaki Senju, 12 years old. Grandson of the Shodai Hokage and Mito-obaa-chan. Also the Grandnephew of a _certain_ grumpy Hokage." Said Hokage frowned at his comment while Naru and Kumara chuckled at the grinning Nawaki.

"Guess I'm up next. It's a pleasure to see you again Naru, *cough* sorry about earlier." The Shodai grinned. "I'm Hashirama Senju, First Hokage. Clan head of the Senju clan."

"Hn. Hello Naru, as you probably know, I am Tobirama Senju, Second Hokage."

The Senju's all then looked towards kumara and Naru, waiting for them to introduce themselves and hopefully open up to them a bit. Kumara noticed this and decided to give Naru time to think, so he was the first to speak up. **"Afternoon fleshbags. My birth-name is Kurama. Head of the fox clan and I am a boss summon. Naru is the second human to gain ****all**** of my respect since the first fleshbag around 500 years ago." **The present Senju clan where shocked to know that Kurama only respected 2 people and that he was around or over 500 years old. Naru had heard the affection in his voice when he mentioned the first person, who was most likely the Sage of the Six Paths.

Naru was nervous, deciding whether or not to give her name when the other side gave them theirs as well as their status. She knew that they were trying to get her to trust and open up to them. She looked over to kumara who nodded and said, **"Kit it's up to you whether you want to tell them or not." **_**Just use your real name, and swear them to secrecy if you feel uncomfortable about telling them. Especially you're Aunty. I guess that she has her suspicions and the ass of the second probably knows, just looking for confirmation.**_ Naru let out a long breathe and nodded back at her partner; and then looked back to the room of Senju.

"Before I start I thank all of you for letting me stay in you cottage and ask of you all if it's not too much not to tell anybody of my full name until I feel ready." She glanced around the room and noticed the entire family nod with eyes full of curiosity. Naru took in another deep breath and released it before starting. "The people who knew me called me 'The number 1, hyperactive most unpredictable, knucklehead ninja' or 'the queen of Pranks'" Naru let a soft smile graced her lips as she stared at the floor remembering her past life. "My name…" she then looked up and stared straight into Mito's dark pupil-less eyes and said, "Is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. 19 years old. (Sorry guys I had to change her age to fit in properly with the story) But just call me Naru." she heard a round of gasps and saw her Auntie's eyes widen in surprised. Before anybody could do something Naru raised her hand to stop all of them and continued; "I know that you, Mito-san and Nidaime-sama had some suspicions as to whom I was, and hopefully my name confirmed it." _Yo Kyu, if were in this timeline, does that mean my clan has already been destroyed. __**I'm sorry kit but yes, but your mother is still alive, I can feel her damn chakra from here, but it's considerably small. She must be a newborn, don't worry she is also with her family. At least 3. Best to take it slow for now.**_

"I know that our clan was destroyed during the Great Shinobi war. Even though our nation & clan were destroyed by Cloud and Rock, I hold no grudge towards them and I suggest you should too. If you continue to hold onto that darkness it will soon consume you and I wish more than anything not to see another lose themself to the dark. The best we can do now is to forgive but not forget, it may be hard, but we can carry on their memories, will & love through ourselves." The Shodai noticed a fire ignite in her eyes, but now they were blazing like an inferno. Mito was at first outraged when she heard one of her surviving relatives tell her to forgive, but slowly her angry turned into shock then pride as she heard her blonde relative speak. The rest of the family looked on in shock and awe of Naru's declaration. "I hope to find our scattered brethren and bring them home & to re-build our clan to our once former glory. Now if you excuse me Mito-ba-san (Aunty Mito), Senju." Naru nodded, then stood up and left to go outside. What she failed to notice was the group of stunned Senju she left behind.

Kurama was the first to speak up. "**That kit always had a way with words, much like her father. But I suggest you leave to herself for now…"** Mito was about to protest when Kurama raised his tail stopping her, **"she has a lot to think about. You have to remember that she grew up an orphan, not knowing of her heritage till just recently. It's best if you come back tomorrow."** Kurama then faced Nawaki and ginned. "**Bring you and your team of weaklings around tomorrow and we'll get you up and ready to be worthy of my presence." **With that said and done Kurama vanished in a cloud of chakra, returning to Naru mind once again.

**XXXX**

The Senju family sat in silence going over the new-found information about a certain foxy teen and then slowly made their way to leave the cottage to talk somewhere more private, but the Nidaime never followed them past the front door.

"Brother, is something wrong?"

Tobirama just shook his head and said, "No, I'll catch up with you soon. Don't forget to do the paperwork."

The Shodai drooped his shoulders in defeat and sulked off toward the Hokage tower, with his wife making sure he got there. Tsunade & Nawaki were discussing how cute Naru was and how great she was for her age. Although the Shodai looked defeated, he knew that his otouto was going to see the fox mistress and smiled mentally. _I hope you know what you're doing Tobi-kun, her fox summon is rather fond of her._

When his family was out of sight, he kneeled down & placed his index and middle finger on the ground. He let out a small pulse of chakra and found Naru in a clearing in the forest behind the house and raced towards her.

**XXXX**

Naru had walked out of the small cottage, past the training ground and into the forest. She kept on walking till she came to a large clearing, filled with bright vibrant flowers and enticing scents. She felt like she didn't belong near such beauty and innocence. Naru then sat in the middle of the flowers and felt Kurama return to the seal. _Kyuu you knew didn't you?_ He didn't respond to her, but she knew he was listening to her. _There's no one here…no precious people Kyuu… no Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan. Baa-chan isn't _my _baa-chan here, and neither will Ero-sennin. Jiji is still alive, but they're not MY precious people Kyuu. _Naru had now begun to cry freely, she now understood the positives and negatives of being in the past. Her heart have never felt so torn in all her life, it hurt even more when Sasuke, her rival, her best friend, her brother, her secret lover, abandoned the village and her for power and shoved a chidori into her chest. _They don't know me, even the baka chief toad won't *sniff* WHAT ABOUT MY DREAM TO BE HOKAGE KYU! I wa-as so c-clo-ose…s-so. _Her tears started to roll down faster and could feel her heart and stomach clench in sorrow. She couldn't help but feel weak…vulnerable.

Kurama had materialized next to his host and wrapped her up against his body as his tail clung tightly to her waist. He didn't want to inform her that the Nidaime was watching, she needed to let this go now before it ate away at her. Kurama hated seeing his bright and bubble container cry. He was hoping to hold off telling her about her precious people…but most all her dream. He may be the demon king, most powerful of the nine bijuu, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but didn't have the heart to tell her. He thought of Naruto as his very own Kit and wanted to protector her from the darkness of the world, but he knew that she was too stubborn to allow him to do that.

_Kyuu what am I supposed to do? *sniff*what now, I've lost all my precious people Kyuu; you're the only one I have left. *sniff* _although he still felt pain for his host, his heart swelled knowing his container thought of him as someone precious. _**My kit, I'll tell you now, that I think of you as my very own. You have brought me back out from my hatred since Oyaji-sama died, and I could never thank you enough. **_Kyuubi had gently lifted Naru's head to look at him; her eyes were beginning to go puffy and red. Her usual mischievous blue eyes were filled with sorrow and grief but had a faint look of love at Kurama's statement. _**Although you have lost your precious people, you can forge new bonds here in this time. Get to know **__**this**__** Tsunade, help make sure she doesn't leave again all broken and filled with resent towards the village. It may be hard, but never let go off your memories of those precious to you. They're who made you, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, you. Reconnect with the perverted toad and the monkey-boy. You can save them this time. Screw the time-line; it's already fucked up with us here anyway. **_Naru's body relaxed and giggled at her _Otou-san_. Kumara was relieved to see his kit stopped crying and continued on. _**You may not be able to be Hokage, but we can always do one better and rebuild Uzushiogakure and you could strive to be the first female Uzukage…HECK even the first female Kage.**_ He flared his tail around emphasizing his words, which left one human giggling and another more confused. _**We could build the village into a great nation and give clans or missing-nins a better life. With me teaching y…**_ Kurama was stopped when Naru gave him a tight hug and lightly placed a kiss on his forehead. She held onto his head and looked straight into his slit eyes and said, "I would like that. *giggle* who would've thought you of all people could give such a sweet pep-talk." She kissed once more on his snout. "Thank you, Kurama-Otou-san" she whispered.

Said fox lightly blushed and huffed, "**No need to get all sappy with me, you little runt."** His voice held much affection towards her, which made her face split with a grin. "**Now there…" **he tapped her nose gently with his tail and said, **"Is the kit I know and love." **

**XXXX**

Tobirama had watched the whole incident down on the clearing floor and couldn't understand what was going on. He was hiding in a tree about 25 meters away and suppressed his chakra, not wanting to be caught spying. Even if there were the 3 other ANBU ninjas secretly hiding further behind watching her. He had seen her crying and her fox summon appear without hand-signs or blood come along and embrace her. _It must be a fiber-link contract*._ The Nidaime had been watching the interaction between the pair and was highly confused. He watched on as he saw Naruto calm down and begin to giggle. At first he thought that she had gone mad, but then he saw her fox summon swish his tail about as if he was talking to her and heard her giggle again. He was now thoroughly lost. _What's going on?_ The Nidaime then saw her hug the large fox and watched on as she lightly placed kisses on him while saying. , "I would like that. *giggle* who would've thought you of all people could give such a sweet pep-talk." And then whispered, "Thank you, Kurama-Otou-san" he was now engrossed into his thoughts and thought that she was officially crazy, but he couldn't just judge her by what he saw. He was a lot more level-headed and calmer than his older brother, but he was definitely curious as to what he witnessed. Tobirama watched on as Naruto and Kurama stood up and heard her voice say, "You can come out now Nidaime-sama." Her eyes landed on where he was and saw the fox grin. _How did she know?_

**XXXX**

_**Kit, how did you know he was there? **__Did you forget already? Looks like your old age is finally catching up. __***huff* **__*giggle* my senses have been heightened remember as well as me being a sage, even without his chakra, I could still feel him. __**Huff, whatever kit, I'll leave you two alone, that speech had left me exhausted. **__Shitty fox. Stop being soo lazy. __**Later monkey-ass. **_

With their conversation over Naru watched as Kurama left her side and mutter about pricks not listening to the almighty fox head and go lay under a shady tree to get out of the mid-day sun and saw the Nidaime jump out of the tree to land a meter in front of her. They greeted each other with a short nod, when the Nidaime spoke up. "Naruto. How did you know I saw there?" his voice was laced with suspicion, but Naru didn't care about that.

"Just Naru, Nidaime-sama." When he gave his curt nod and she continued speaking to him. "To your question, my senses are like those of a fox, and is 3 times more sensitive than a ninja hound. Even if you masked your chakra and scent I could still feel you because of my status as a sage." This had caught Tobirama's attention. The only sages' he knew of was his older brother and that one of Saru-chan's students was training in becoming a frog sage. She was indeed impressive.

"Naru, I don't mean to pry, but what happened between you and your fox summon?" Kurama's ears perked up to this, to see how his container will handle the question, while Naru just sighed. _No point in lying since I can't lie to save my ass. _She heard Kurama chuckle in her mind but let it go seeing how she didn't want the Nidaime becoming suspicious.

With one last sigh she replied, "My summons and I can communicate through telepathy. It's a lot more helpful during a battle to talk to one another, and as you witnessed, it helps to keep wandering ears away." The Nidaime shuffled uncomfortably at being caught watching her, but he was also becoming more and more curious about the Fox Mistress. He then found himself staring at her wearing his clothes and couldn't help but think, _she looks nice in them…wait. What am I thinking? _He then looked away from her and was about to walk away before he turned his head till red clashed with blue and said, "If you need someone to talk to or need help training you can come and find me." With that he jumped back into the trees leaving a wide-eyed teen, a grinning fox and 3 very shocked ANBU.

"wh-ho the _fuck_ was that?" she whispered.

_**-Ohoho, this is going to be fun.-**_

**XXXX**

_**And that's a wrap for the second chapter. I hoped ya'll enjoyed reading it.**_

**-fiber link contract**_**: a contract where the summons can appear/help their summoner without the use of blood and seals; and the human summoning them. It is only known that Kurama can do this. It is also rare to find a contract that can do this, and even more slim trying to bond/work along with the summons that hold the contract.**_


End file.
